Now is Forever
by iLUVdraco
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sick of the life he leads. Teh onlt thing he wants to have friends anf feel loved. But sometimes, we can't always get what we want. How will Draco react to this?


A/N- Hey!! This is my first fic, so don't laugh. It is pretty horrible, but please r/r. I could   
use some pretty interesting things to read. Anyway, don't take it easy on me. I can   
take the criticism. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!! Everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Too bad!!  
I really like these characters. Oh Well...  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY.....  
  
  
  
  
Now is Forever  
  
Draco Malfoy shivered. It wasn't a cold day. but the evil within him made  
everything seem cold. He pulled his cloak tighter, even though he knew nothing  
would ever make him warm. He had always been evil. Well, except when he was   
younger. He had been kind and innocent then, but his father couldn't stand it. He   
had forced Draco to be evil. Lucius Malfoy had done everything in his power to  
make little Draco terrible. He had succeeded. Yet Draco had never really wanted to   
make fun of muggle borns or hate the good people. He just did by habit. Actually,  
he did it from fright. He lived in fear that his father would hurt him like he hurt his   
mother.   
He had grown up watching Lucius beat Narcissa Malfoy; he had seen her learn to   
hover in the corner, and he had learn to do so himself. Lucius never asked if his son   
wanted to hurt others. He just assumed he did.  
But Draco didn't. Draco hated when he made fun of others, but he never  
stopped. Maybe because he thought he couldn't. Or maybe because he feared  
what his father would say. He wasn't sure, he just knew he couldn't. So each day, he  
walked around with a sneer on his face and a bagful of fresh insults to fling at others.  
No one thought Draco hated it. No one thought Draco was kind and good inside.  
Everyone thought what they saw; they thought Draco was just like his terrible father.  
Draco had always wondered what it was like to have friends, to have  
someone to care about. He had no one. His parents hated him, his peers hated him,  
and he even hated himself. He hated the way he teased and mocked and smirked.   
He hated everything about himself, from his looks to his personality. He was sure others  
felt like that, too. He knew that everyone would had met him could care less if he   
dropped off the face of the earth. He knew he lived a terrible excistence, but there   
was nothing he could do to change it. Nothing.  
Draco shook himself back to reality. He stared into the setting sun, amazed  
at it's beauty. Beauty was something he never noticed; something he wasn't   
supposed to notice. Yet, it was impossible not to be swept away in the magic of the   
sunset. It was so free, so powerful, so meaningful. It held a purpose, a purpose to alert  
others that the day was over and it was time relax. Draco sighed sadly. He had none   
of that. Unless, of course, you count the fact that he was supposed to start another  
generation of Malfoys; he was supposed to ensure that the name lives on. That was his   
purpose. Draco blinked once, and turned away from the purple light. Back into the darkness.  
He hated when he had these thoughts. They were the kind of thoughts that drove   
him insane; they made him sink deeper into depression. They caused him to resent the fact   
that he was ever born. They caused him to wish he had never came to Hogwarts, so he  
wouldn't have to face his arch-enemies.   
Harry Potter and his gang hated him, and Draco hated them equally. But he only   
hated them because they hated him. And they only hated him because he was rude and   
obnoxius. And that was the same reason everyone hated him. His evil, cruel personality.   
Harry Potter had also helped make Draco's life miserable. Lucius wanted Draco  
to be better than Harry at EVERYTHING. But there was a problem with that. Harry was  
better than Draco at everything. Lucius would bow his head and say "Where have I gone  
wrong in raising you? You embarrase the name Malfoy. You bring shame to me! Can't you   
even win a Quiddich match against a good for nothing orphan? I fear you will be the weak  
link in the chain."   
'The weak link in the chain.' It was amazing how that little phrase killed a person.  
It had ruined Draco's self esteem; it was what caused him to continue down his path.   
That was why he found pleasure in hurting others. Insecurity, hatred, and that simple little  
phrase....  
Draco shook himself sharply. He must not drawn in self-pity. Yet it was hard not to  
feel alone, to feel hopeless....For once in his life, Draco wanted to feel loved, to feel wanted.  
He snorted. Who on earth would care about a smart aleck 16 year old who was cruel to  
others? He torments others for fun; he is a brat. He had heard the teachers talk about him  
when they thought he wasn't listening. He had seen them give him terrible looks when they   
thought he wasn't looking. He knew that they all hated his father, and Draco was almost  
identical to Lucius....  
Draco sighed his most terrible sigh and realized what he must do.  
Off into the distance, Harry Potter stopped to stare at the shadowy figure. It was   
standing there, doing nothing. Harry walked closer to it, wondering who it could be. He   
stopped only when he was close enough to hear the person's raged breathing. He swallowed   
when he realized who it was. Harry turned to walk away but the figure spoke. "What to you  
want, Potter?"  
Harry stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned to see Draco Malfoy's troubled face  
staring back at him. Harry stared at him. He saw no sarcasim, no anger, no visible sign off  
the Draco Malfoy Harry was used to. "Well, I saw someone standing over here and I came  
to see who it was. AS it is you, I'll go inside."  
Draco stared at him. His face showed absolutly no emotion. "Fine," Draco   
murmured, turning around. "See if I care."  
But Harry couldn't bring himself to go inside. He knew something was bothering   
Draco, but he waasn't sure if he should ask. Finnally, he said, "Ok Malfoy. What is the matter  
with you?"  
Draco gave him a long, penetrating stare. "Why do you care?"  
"Well," Harry replied slowly, "You looked troubled and I got the impression something  
was bothering you. I decided it would be kind to ask you what was wrong. Obviously, you  
don't take kindness too well."  
"You know why, don't you?"  
Harry looked at Draco as if he were insane. "Know what?"  
"Do you know why I don't take kindness very well? It is very simple, if you look at  
the evidence."  
Harry thought. Draco was insane. Crazy. Whatever he was, it wasn't safe. "No,"  
he answered slowly.  
Draco sighed a terrible sigh. "I don't take kindness very well because no one is  
ever kind to me. Have you ever seen anyone be nice to me? Not even my own family is  
kind to me. So you understand that if you never see kindness, you cannot give kindness."  
Harry didn't answer. He almost wished that Draco's sadness would magically  
turn to sarcasim. Yet it didn't and Harry waited for Draco to continnue. Slowly, almost  
reluctantly, Draco took in a breath and continued. "Well, if you ever look around, you will  
notice that everyone hates me. Everyone. My parents are the worst. My mother is frightened  
by life, my father is cruel and evil. My father works hard to make sure I am as evil as he is. I  
mean, honestly, did you actually think i like to be terrible? If I had my way, I would be good   
and kind like you. But I don't. I am frightened and threatened into it. So, the world works in it's  
terrible manner, and poor little Draco Malfoy is absolutly evil. He is everything everyone wishes  
they never become."  
Harry stared and whispered "So, that is why you are mean to everyone?"  
"Oh yes. That is the big secret. But you know what? I can change all that. With the  
snap of my fingers." And Draco snapped his fingers. He drew a long, silver dagger from his   
cloak and whispered, "We have control over everything."  
Harry reacted immediantly. "DON'T MALFOY!!" Harry watched as Draco lowered  
the dagger and stared at him.  
"Destiny is something we cannot play with. It is obvious that my destiny is the same  
as my father. So therefore, I must change it. Change it to something that is worth being   
remembered for; something that will make my father angry about, but will also allow him to  
see what happens to a person when they go too long without love. And i must tell you, 15  
years is too long." Draco lifted the dagger as the sun fell behind the horizon and the   
darkness poured over the land. He whispered his last words to the darkness, the one thing he  
had alway s been aware of.   
"Now is forever."  
  
  
  
A/N- hi!! Me again. K, I know it was horrible but you MUST reveiw!! Tell me what you think,   
I don't care. I just figured that after you read my terrible story, it was gonna take some  
pursuasion to continue with a reveiw. Hee Hee. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
